Dense DragonSlayer
by FireHero
Summary: What happen when you get distract and let Mira a seconds to mess with your drink? Lucy will know it soon, especially when she is madly in love with a Completely innocent and Dense HotHeat known as Natsu Dragneel. First OneShot of Romance of my entire life so don't laugh


**Dense DragonSlayer **

**FireHero: Hi Everyone, this is my first one shot of Romance so be kind and try to like it XD, please send me a review if you like it or not, if any of you doesn't like it please tell what you don't like so i can try to make a better one next time**

**Natsu: Don't be bad with FireHero or I will burn all of you to crisp**

**Lucy: NATSU! WHY THE HELL YOU AND YOUR FRIEND ARE IN MY HOUSE?!, HOW THE HELL YOU ENTER ANYWAYS?**

**FireHero gulp and run towards the window but Lucy trap him with a rope**

**FireHero: Natsu help me, she's going to kill me**

**Natsu: Buddy, you are my friend and everything but you are on your own **

**Natsu escape through the window with Happy**

**FireHero sweatdrop but then see Lucy behind with a dark aura **

**Lucy: Just for everyone to know, FireHero doesn't own Fairy Tail and he sure will never own it because I'm gonna kill him right now**

**FireHero: HELP!**

**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRYTAIL-FAIRYTAIL**

It was a Normal day in the Magic guild Fairy Tail, or as normal as Fairy Tail can be anyways, sitting in front of the bar was our favorite Stellar mage, Lucy Heartphilia talking with the Demon Matchmaking Mirajane

''So Lucy, why aren't you on a mission? I think your rents needs to be paid in a few days'' say the takeover mage behind the bar preparing her famous Strawberry cake for a waiting and angry Erza

''I need to pay it but Natsu told me that he needs a rest for last night mision'' sighed Lucy drinking of her juice

''Well, why don't you go without Natsu?, they are some people here who will love to go on a mission with you'' said Mira with inquisitive eyes

''I can't , Natsu is my partner and he always says we are a team, I cannot just go without him'' said Lucy looking to the bar and not realizing Mira's smirking face

''So, you don't want to be without Natsu huh?'' said Mira and her smirk couldn't grow bigger

Lucy then see the smirking Mira and she arched a brow with confusion in her face

''Why are you smiling like that?'' question the Stellar mage with a bad feeling of where the conversation was going

''Oh, it just that is strange seeing you without Natsu, I never seen one without the other following so I just think that maybe you guys are dating and don't wanna tell us

Lucy began to blush and closing her eyes, she began to yelled thinks like ''that would never happen'' or ''he is too dense to actually love someone''

And she don't see Mira putting something in her drink while faking she was laughing

''Lucy, calm down, but you better do something or maybe Natsu will be taking by another girl, that's all I want to say'' said Mira while seeing Lucy successfully drinking the thing she put inside it

For some reason, the think of Natsu with another girl made her kind of angry but she decide to not think much about it, She can't fall for him. Instead she stood up and saying she was tired, go home and the unsuspicious stellar mage doesn't hear the little words Mira whisper behind her

''This will be so fun, now to make the second part of my plan''

**-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-**

Natsu walks in the guild minutes later Lucy left, He enter yelling (Of course, I mean IT'S NATSU FOR GOD SAKE'S)

''YO EVERYONE!''Natsu yelled with his usual grin and happy-got-lucky attitude

''AYE!'' the little exceed said after him

''Ash-For-Brain, c'mon, let's fight'' yelled Gray already preparing for a battle

''you're on, snow-bastard'' yelled Natsu and with fire in his fists, he run after Gray

The Ice-Make mage and the Fire DragonSlayer began with one of his many fights to see who is better and no one dare to interrupt them , the fight end when a ball of ice go after Erza's cake and make it go to the ground, just then Erza begans her punishment

''NATSU! GRAY!''yelled Erza with his dark aura

Natsu and Gray, both gulp and began to run (oh man, they are so screwed) only to be catch by an angry Erza

''Erza, Can you let me Natsu some minutes before you tried to kill him?'' ask Mira with a sweet smile but a dark aura that promise hidden purpose

''Sure, meanwhile, Gray you will be punish for dishonor my strawberry cake'' said Erza preparing ways of torture

Natsu quickly ran to Mira and said in knees

''Thanks Mira, you saved me, I will do anything you want'' said Natsu completely unaware of the smile that cross Mira's lips

''Sure, there's one thing, please go to Lucy's apartment. Go and help her with whatever she needs''said the demon thinkin to herself

''_When you come back, it will be hand on hand with Lucy''_

''Sure, I can do that, thanks again Mira'' said Natsu running through the door in case Erza change her mind

Happy saw her friend slash father going out and then look at Gray's torture

''Happy, there's something I want you to do'' said the sweet voice of Mira behind him

''AYE SIR!'' said Happy with a happy expression (I mean, his name IS Happy so why he can't be Happy)

''_Everything is falling in place thanks to Erza, there would be no Innocent DragonSlayer if my plan works'' though Mira with a fangirling face thinking about mini Natsu's and Lucy's running all over the guild _

**-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail-**

Lucy enter in her home and after assuring that it was only her, she take a bath, then she began reading a book on her bed but she began to feel strange for some minutes, and then she passed out for a minute or two. After that, she wake up feeling normal and wondering what just happen

It wasn't until a certain mage with a white scarf enter in the window before she began to know the effects of the potion Mira put into her and that she doesn't know a hell

''Hi Luce, Mira told me to come here and check you out'' Natsu said with his signature grin ''you are Ok right?

''Natsu'' Lucy whisper kind of in a trance

''yeah, that's my name Luce'' said the DragonSlayer entering and sitting in the bed infront of his friend

Then is when Lucy began to smile strangely and just grab Natsu, turning him around, and hugging him from behind with her head on his shoulder

Natsu began feeling awkward and nervous for some reason (A completely beautiful blond hugged you and your gonna be cool with it, c'mon people XD)

''Natsu, why are you so dense Natsu?'' said the blond mage in a voice that Natsu never heard before, it was a voice full of wanting

''I'm not dense, but just wondering, What's means dense?'' said the DragonSlayer managing to escape from the hug and stood up making a distance between him and his partner

''Dense means someone who can't see the obvious, don't you think my little dragon?'' said Lucy getting up the bed and beginning to walk towards the object of her-for-years affection

''L-Lucy you sure y-your ok?'' ask Natsu blushing madly because of the tone of voice of the Stellar mage

''Never better, but Natsu How do you expect me to kiss you if your running away from me?'' said the blond mage pouting and finally able to trap Natsu in a wall

''L-Luce, your acting weird you sure your-'' but was cut by Lucy passing out and on his arms

Just like she lost conscious, she recover. Neither Lucy or Natsu know but the potion's effects go off and Lucy was normal again

''N-Natsu, Why are you at my house? And Why am here on this wall anyways?'' said Lucy stuttering and blushing for the closeness of the Fire Mage

''you tell me, first you hugged me when I enter then you chase until we reach the wall and then you tell I was dense and that you want to kiss me or something, nor that I know what is a kiss anyways'' explain Natsu confuse by Lucy's behavior

''_MIRA! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!'' though Lucy already imagining what happen_

''_But is now or never, besides either if he don't understand, I still want to take out this of myself'' though Lucy determinate _

''Natsu, a kiss is when two people show their love to each other'' said Lucy preparing what she was going to do next

''oh, cool I guess, but why you acted like that?'' Natsu ask with concerned about Lucy's doing and the strange feeling Natsu felt inside his chest

''B-Because I l-love you'' mutters Lucy and even without the closeness and the DragonSlayer super hearing ability, he heard loud and clear

Then Lucy did what she want to do since she first know him, she close the space between their lips and finally kiss her dragon and making both stomachs filled with butterflies, Lucy put both hands and began messing with his hair while he just put her arms in her waist out of pure instinct since he doesn't really know what to do on this kind of situations but is Lucy after all

Finally, and for the need of air the couple stop the kiss, and the two panting heavily see each other in the eyes and smile warmly at each other

''I'm not good with this kind of stuff but I have to say that, I'm in love with you two Lucy, I just didn't know until now'' Natsu said while blushing hardly, the words Lucy want to hear since the first day they met

Then Lucy with a smile a little darker for the innocent Natsu, push him in her bed with her on top and she kiss him again, once they separate again Lucy look at him with eyes full of love

''Finally Natsu, I though you will never understand my feelings'' said Lucy with a smile Natsu never see in anyone except when Laxus look at Mira

''Sorry I doesn't realized in time'' Natsu said with a smile pure out of nervousness

''I want a compensation Natsu'' said Lucy with a mischievous smile

''Anything for you Luce'' said Natsu with his usual and innocent smile (oh boy, you don't know what's coming next don't you Natsu )

''I want a mini Natsu'' she said beginning to take off his vest and staring at his chest with a strange look (WHAT?!)

''Sure, but how do I give you one'' ask Natsu with an innocent voice wondering why Lucy take off his vest, he need it on if he have to go buy her mini Natsu at Fairy Tail's Store (poor innocent idiot XD)

''Just let me Show you'' and then Lucy kiss him and beginning to explore his body wondering how much it would take for him to understand what she mean but he will soon find out

(OK LADYS AND GENTLEMEN, BECAUSE THIS IS MAYBE A POSSIBLE LEMON PART, WE CUT HERE WITH NATSU AND LUCY , LET'S SEE WHAT MIRA IS UP TO AND SORRY BUT THIS IS CLASSIFICATED T NOT M XD)

**-Fairy Tail-Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail-**

Mira was watching something via lacrima with a camera, Happy was filming the whole thing until Lucy take Natsu vest off, then she order Happy to come back to the guild

''Those two are gonna make a lot of little grandsons for the Master, I just wonder how Lucy broke the spell in the potion that was suppose to endure for two or three days, it seems like she was acting on her own on the rash parts but that means that my matchmaking abilities are the best in town'' Mira said with a fist up and eyes sparkle with stars and everyone in the guild sweatdrop

**Lucy: ahhhhhhh!, I completely like it, Natsu, you read it, why don't we make it a reality?**

**Natsu, Happy and FireHero were tied up by Lucy **

**Natsu: What?!, I-I-I D-Don't K-Know, FireHero help me please **

**Lucy: oh that's right, FireHero, I'm not gonna kill you for writing such an amazing story that of course I'm gonna make reality**

**Lucy free FireHero and go on top of Natsu and began kissing him**

**FireHero: Happy Let's go, give me a ride back home**

**Freeing Happy, he take out his wings and grab FireHero **

**Natsu: Guys, you can't just leave me here?! **

**Lucy: Guys, if you leave and lock my window behind you assuring that Natsu can't escape I'm gonna give Happy a fish and FireHero a Cookie **

**FireHero: Yay Cookie **

**Natsu: WHAT?!, I'm your friend Bro **

**FireHero: yeah but they are cookies **

**Happy: and fish**

**Natsu: if you leave, I will kill you**

**FireHero: maybe but your not leaving this room in weeks so Deal with it**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Lucy: they are right my little dragon**

**FireHero: Hope you guys like my story, sorry I''m gonna let Lucy rape Natsu but oh well**

**Natsu: I though we were friends **

**FireHero: I'm doing you a favor, Let's go Happy**

**FireHero and Happy escape through the window and then lock it**

**Natsu: Damn it**


End file.
